El Comienzo
by FelicityEmily
Summary: Hola, este es mi primer fic, seguro tendra mil errores pero espero ir aprendiendo poco a poco. Espero que os guste :)


**El Comienzo**

Era un día soleado, el cielo tenia un color celeste perfecto, el sol brillaba como nunca antes lo había hecho en Vancouver.

Hoy era el día. Había llegado su primera audición y estaba muy emocionada, pero muy nerviosa. Emily, se iba a presentar a una audición para un anuncio de televisión. Era la primera que hacia.

La cita era en el edificio de la empresa CW.

Tenia que estar a las 8:00h, pero a ella no le gustaba llegar tarde y siempre salía con bastante tiempo de antelación, porque nunca sabes lo que te va a pasar por el camino.

Hoy no iba a ser tan bonito como amaneció.. Iba tranquilamente por la calle hacia donde estaba el edificio de la CW, iba con tiempo, y se cruzo con un Starbuck, no puede pasar por delante de uno y no pedirse un frapuccino de caramelo. Era superior a ella y siempre caía en la tentación, así que entro allí.

Había bastantes personas, era la hora punta del trabajo y era lo normal. Y ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Entro y se puso en la cola, de vez en cuando miraba el reloj a ver como iba de tiempo.

Ya le tocaba a ella después de 5 minutos de espera.

Hola, buenos días!,- dijo Emily muy contenta.

Hola, que le gustaría tomar?,- la dependienta le preguntaba con una sonrisa.

Me pones un frapuccino de caramelo, por favor.

Ok, son 4,50$ - La dependienta le entrego el ticket y le señaló que se colocara en el otro mostrador para esperar su pedido.

- Espere ahí, gracias.

- Muchas gracias. - Contestó.

Emily solo tuvo que esperar 2 minutos para tener en sus manos su esperado y ansiado Frapuccino.

Ahora si estoy preparada para empezar el día!

Volvió a continuar con su camino disfrutando de su bebida. Cuando de repente se choca con alguien.

Auh!

Mira por donde andas!

Escuchó Emily..

Ella iba muy distraída tomándose la nata que contiene su bebida. Se miro la camiseta, ella vio allí todo su frapuccino, encima de ella. Levantó la mirada cabreada.

Ten cuidado por donde andas TU!, - dijo mientras levantaba la vista.

Entonces es cuando se encontró con ese pedazo de chico.. Fuerte, alto, rubio, de ojos azules y sonrisa que la dejaron totalmente hipnotizada.

Per..perdón. - Tartamudeaba.

Lo siento. - Dijo el chico.

Siento que te hayas manchado la camisa.

El chico se sintió mal, pero había sido ella quien se chocó con él y no podía hacer mucho. Así que se presentó.

Presentemosno en condiciones. Hola, me llamo Stephen.

Le tendió su mano para que ella le respondiera. Pero Emily seguía petrificada. Pero reaccionó.

Si, claro. Hola, yo soy Emily.

Encantado Emily. Precioso nombre y mirada.

Tu tampoco te quedas corto, - pensó Emily.

Tengo que irme, tengo una audición en CW.

Ahora llegaré tarde, no me da tiempo a llegar a casa a cambiarme así que me comprare una en alguna tienda que me encuentre de camino, así que ya nos volveremos a ver, aunque eso es imposible, hay un 99% de que no pase eso. - Dijo Emily sin coger aire.

Así que chao! Ah, y encantada de conocerte también!, - chilló mientras se iba.

Stephen se quedo impresionado con Emily, ya le había ganado esa mirada que tenia la chica pero la actitud hizo que se interesara mucho en ella. Quería volver a verla, y lo haría.

Emily buscaba una tienda desesperadamente, necesitaba comprarse una camiseta rápido, miro el reloj y..

Mierda! Llego tarde! - Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.. Encontró un Zara y la primera camisa que encontró se compró.

Cuando salió de la tienda vio al fondo que ya podía ver el edificio.

Se paró de golpe en la entrada del edificio y se dijo a ella misma.

Llego la hora, tu puedes!

Y cruzo el umbral. Era un rascacielos todo de cristales. En el interior, a su derecha había un mostrador de información con una chica morena. Al lado un vigilante de seguridad muy bien uniformado. A la izquierda había una cafetería, estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres con trajes.

Emily estaba sorprendida de cuanta formalidad se palpaba en el ambiente. Y entonces se acercó a información.

Hola, venia para una audición.

Me facilita su nombre por favor?, - dijo la chica.

Claro, Emily Bett Rickards.

La chica empezó a teclear en el ordenador. Miró la pantalla y allí salía su nombre.

Aquí estas. - Dijo la chica.

Tienes que ir a la planta 22 y en el mostrador que te encuentras nada mas salir del ascensor a la derecha le preguntas a la chica por el señor Summers.

Ok, muchas gracias.

Suerte! - Dijo la chica.

Emily fue hacia los ascensores y entro en el primero que estaba libre.

El ascensor era enorme! Y tenia una pared entera de espejo. Ella aprovechó para acicalarse un poco. Estaba muy nerviosa. Era su primera vez pero para todo hay una.

Iban pasando los números de las plantas en la pantalla que el ascensor tenia encima de los botones. 20, 21 y 22.

Llegó a su planta y se abrieron las puertas.

Emily salió hacia su derecha y diviso el mostrador que la chica de abajo le había dicho, otra chica uniformada le saludada.

Hola, en que puedo ayudarle?

Venia a una audición con el señor Summers.

Emily, verdad? - Emily asintió con la cabeza.

Venga conmigo, Summers le espera.

Emily la siguió hacia una sala bastante grande, había una mesa y dos sillas, en la mesa había una grabadora de voz y justo delante de la mesa apuntando hacia la pared de enfrente una cámara de video.

Supuso que en esa pared le tocaría hacer la audición mientras le grabarían.

Espere aquí, ahora mismo viene el señor Summers.

Ok. - Dijo Emily.

Nada mas estuvo 2 minutos esperando.

Se escucharon unos pasos.

Emily reconoció que venían mas de una persona, parecían dos. Y abren la puerta.

Hola señorita Rickards. Que tal esta?

Hola señor Summers, puede llamarme Emily.Y Estoy algo nerviosa.

Estaba tan nerviosa que le costaba hablar. Tenia que hacer algo para calmarse.

Esta bien, Emily. Pues llámeme Marc a mi. - El hombre sonrió.

Emily este es el señor Kent.

Marc.. Kent - lo miro, luego miró a Emily y le dijo:

Tom para los amigos.

Tanto Marc como Tom se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y empezaron a contarle a Emily de que iba mas o menos el anuncio, era un anuncio de un perfume para estas navidades.

Ella ya lo sabia, ya que su agente le había dado el guión del anuncio para estudiárselo.

Te pones ahí y te tienes que presentar a la cámara y harás como seria el anuncio.

Ok.

Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Emily a un lado tenia lo que le iba a hacer falta para meterse un poco en el papel del anuncio como el bote del perfume.

Hola, me llamo Emily Bett Rickards y tengo 23 años. Nací en Vancouver y vivo aquí. - Explicaba.

Hizo el anuncio, y los dos hombres estaban expectantes, no pensaban que lo iba a hacer tan bien, siendo su primera audición.

Perfecto Emily. - Dijeron.

Ahora quiero comprarme el perfume! - Dijo Tom.

Emily rió.

Lo has hecho demasiado bien, hay cosas que hay que pulir en el guión pero lo has hecho muy bien. Así que...

Estas contratada! - Dijeron Marc y Tom al unísono.

Emily no se lo creía, le había costado mucho ya llegar hasta ahí. Hacer su primera audición y que la contrataran era como algún sueño hecho realidad.

De verdad?, - dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Los nervios le estaban saliendo ahora y su forma era llorar, pero lloraba de alegría.

Oh, dios mío! Lo he conseguido, lo he conseguidooo!

Vale, ya paro, lo siento es la emoción y los nervios.

No te preocupes no eres la única que tiene estas reacciones, ha habido gente peor te lo aseguro.

Emily reía y lloraba a la vez.

Bueno señorita, tienes trabajo. - Dijo Marc

Luego te llamaran para decirte el día del rodaje, y la hora y sitio que tienes que estar en el set.

Encantado de conocerte.

Y los dos hombres le estrecharon las manos.

Emily salió de la sala sin creérselo.

Hoy al final si ha sido un día perfecto! - Dijo.

Stephen llevaba toda la mañana por el centro haciendo compras para Navidad, pero seguía pensando en la chica con la que se había chocado hacia una hora. Mientras iba de tienda en tienda , vio a lo lejos el edificio de la CW con sus enormes letras 'CW' y recordó que la chica dijo que la audición seria para la CW.

Pensó que como estaba cerca.. Porque no pasarse por allí, a lo mejor se la volvía a cruzar.

Así que con todas las bolsas se dirigió hacia el edificio esperando tener esa suerte.

Emily, bajaba ya por el ascensor, pero antes había tenido que dejar sus datos en la recepción de esa planta, para que la llamaran.

Iba demasiado feliz para ver por donde caminaba y Stephen ya estaba por la misma acera del edificio acercandose a la puerta.

Y... ZAS!

Se miraron sorprendidos, y los dos pensaron que no podía ser tanta casualidad encontrarse dos veces en el mismo día.

Otra vez tu?!, - dijo Emily.

Si! - Y Sonrió.

Podrías dejar de sonreír así? Me afecta considerablemente..

Emily como siempre soltaba las cosas sin pensar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vaya! Que bien huele.

Oler...?

No hueles a nada?

De que hablas?

Viene de aquí.

Stephen cogió y con la miraba atónita de ella, se acercó a su cuello y lo olió.

Emily no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que un desconocido, le oliera el cuello..

Encima el chico estaba muy bueno! Cuando a ella no se le acercaba nunca un chico. Siempre parecía un bicho raro.

Que haces!, - lo separó.

Eres un desconocido, no te tomes esa libertad!

Ya no soy un desconocido. - Puso carita de puchero.

Ya me presente antes. Ya no se considera desconocido. - Stephen sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Emily estaba con la boca abierta.

Bueno, tiene razón.. - Pensó en voz alta.

Ves? Me das la razón!

Que?

Acabas de decir que tengo razón.

No, no lo dije...

Emily intentaba recordar cuando lo dijo, y se dio

cuenta que fue un pensamiento y se le escaparía como

de costumbre.

Si, si lo dijistes.

Ok...

Emily no le insistió porque sabia que llevaba la razón.

Y que tal fue esa audición?

Y tu como lo sabes?

Porque me lo dijistes esta mañana. Cuando hablastes sin respirar, no se como no te ahogastes. - Se ríe.

Jajajaja, suelo hacerlo, así soy yo.

Conseguí el trabajo, así que el día esta siendo redondo.

Vaya! Tienes que ser muy buena actriz. Me alegro mucho. Seguro te los metistes en el bolsillo con esos ojos y la sonrisa.

Emily se moría de la vergüenza. Tantos piropos en tan poco tiempo.. No era lo normal en su vida. Y menos viniendo de un chico tan guapo.

Bueno eso espero, me ha costado mucho llegar a donde estoy.

Me gustaría saber la historia. - Dijo el.

No creo que sea muy interesante para contarla.

Eso tendría que decidirlo yo, no crees?

Que tal si nos vamos a algun sitio para tomar algo y me cuentas? Empieza a irse el sol y refresca.

No puedo enfermarme.., - dijo mientras empezaba a andar.

Porque?

Porque también soy actor y tengo que grabar una serie.

Que?, - Emily abría la boca de par en par.

Porque no me has dicho nada?

No, he tenido tiempo esta mañana, salistes corriendo.

Te apetece tomar algo o no?

A Emily eso de que era actor tambien le atrajo.

Si, si!

Cruzaron la calle, en frente había una cafeteria-heladeria.

Lo que no sabia Emily es que Stephen iba a empezar a grabar una serie que era de la misma cadena que ella iba a hacer el anuncio.

Pero sabia que al decirle eso había llamado la curiosidad de ella.

Ya dentro de la cafetería.

Se sientan en una mesa, y se acerca un camarero.

Que queréis tomar?

Yo quiero un yogur helado con sirope de chocolate. - Dijo Stephen

Y usted?

Yo lo mismo.

El camarero asintió.

Emily esperaba a que Stephen empezara a hablar, pero como no lo hacia empezó ella.

Como es eso de que vas a grabar una serie? Porque me mentistes?

Yo no te he mentido, simplemente no lo conté y eso no es mentir.

Pues empieza a contarme.. Quiero saber.

Llegó el camarero y les dejo los yogur helado a cada uno.

El cual Emily ya empezó a devorar...

Me llamo Stephen...

Ella le cortó.

Eso ya lo se.. - Y le miro de reojo.

Déjame seguir.. Y tengo 33 años, de Vancouver y soy actor.

Te toca!

Ok.., - Lo miro desganada.

Emily, 23 años y también de Vancouver. Te toca!

Jajajaja, - se ríe.

Trabajo como actor en.. No me mates!

CW, hice un casting y me eligieron como protagonista para hacer una nueva serie que será estrenada la semana que viene, pero empiezo a grabar mañana.

Emily estaba flipando, encima se quedaba embobada mirándolo mientras el hablaba. El chico era perfecto.

Eso es fantástico!, - dijo Emily.

Yo quiero llegar algún día a poder grabar una serie, pero eso va a ser imposible.

Demasiado que me han cogido para un anuncio de un perfume para estas navidades.

Así que era eso! Un perfume. Pues huele muy bien y mas en ti. - Sonreía.

Si, si, huele muy bien.

Ella intentaba hacer oídos sordos a lo que dijo.

Y sobre que va la serie?

Pues esta basada en un cómic, a lo mejor lo conoces. Green Arrow. Pero se llamara 'Arrow' y yo seré Oliver Queen, el chico multimillonario perdido en una isla..

Me suena, pero no se mucho de cómics. Wow pues puede estar bien, tendremos que verla.

Nada mas que por verte a ti.. Tiene que valer la pena. - Dijo por lo bajito.

Pero el se enteró. Tenia un buen oído.

Deberías.. Porque salgo YO!

Cuando tienes que ir a grabar el anuncio?

Pues me tienen que llamar luego y decirme todo. Espero que no sea muy lejos porque no tengo coche.

Es lejos,te lo aviso ya, el set donde se graba todo esta en las afueras. - Le dijo el.

Yo tengo coche, si coincidimos si quieres.. No me importaría llevarte conmigo. Claro, si te fías de un desconocido. Porque tu madre te enseñaría eso de: no hables con extraños.

Emily le sale una carcajada.

La verdad, me lo enseño pero contigo ya me salte la regla.

Me alegro de que te la saltaras.

Stephen le echaba miraditas y ella aprovechaba para mirar a su yogur y seguir comiendo.

Te llamo luego y me dices la hora y te recojo?, - Dijo el.

Y como pretendes llamarme?

Pues.. Espero que te decidas a darme tu numero. Porque harías que mi día fuera redondo.

Emily estaba pensando que hacer, si confiar en el o no... Pero decidió que si. Empezó a buscar el movil en el interior de su bolso.

Esta bien.. Dime tu numero y te doy un toque y te guardas el numero.

Stephen sonrío y puso cara de triunfo.

No pongas esa cara.. Que todavía te bloqueo!

Ok,ok! Soy inocente. - Dijo Stephen levantando las manos.

Ya habían terminado de comerse sus yogur helado. Y se quedaron mirándose.

Hasta que Stephen sacó su movil para guardar el numero. Y cuando llega al apartado de añadir foto de contacto se dio cuenta que no tenia.

Puso su cámara en el movil y apunto a Emily.

Sonríe!

A ella la cogió de improviso, y el fue mas rápido e hizo la foto.

A Emily no le dio tiempo a echarle la típica bronca de que no le haga una foto, ya era tarde.

Que haces?

Hacerte una foto?

No te he dado permiso para ello.

La culpa la tiene mi movil que pide foto de contacto, yo no tengo culpa!, - Se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Pues entonces yo merezco una tuya. Una por otra.

Ah, no! Que cuando me haga famoso la vas a vender.

Creído.

Empezaron a reírse. La verdad estaban pasándoselo muy bien para haberse conocido hace poco. Le caía bien Stephen, parecía buen chico y quería seguir conociéndolo.

Tengo que irme. - Dijo Stephen.

Tengo que seguir estudiándome el guión del capitulo piloto. Me encanto conocerte Emily. Y espero tu llamada ok?

Emily se levanto para despedirse.

También me gusto conocerte.

Lo se.., - Puso cara de pillo.

Creído!

Stephen se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos. A Emily le cogió de sorpresa pero reaccionó y ella también le respondió.

Hubo un pequeño lío de a que lado iban a besarse y al final se medio besaron, ya que le cogió mucho mas que la comisura de la boca.

Emily se sonrojo. El lo notó y no le dijo nada. Pero los dos fueron consciente de ese medio beso.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y justo en la calle, se miran:

Chao

Chao ojitos!, - Dijo Stephen mientras ya se iba hacia la derecha.

Emily se quedo un par de segundos parada y tiró para el lado opuesto. Dirección a su casa.


End file.
